More
by Mrs-btrprincess
Summary: What happens when the guy you fall for is already with someone? Stay falling for him or fall for one of his friends.


**My name is Lizzy! I WAS a normal 15 year old girl til my dad died of a heart attck about a year ago. After that I just stopped talking to people and lost ALL my friends. I'm advoided in the hallway and no one talks me. That was until that day I met THEM! **

**I was walking down the hallway on my way to fifth period and that's where this stoires starts:**

**I was walking down the hall looking down at the floor insted of in front of me, like normal, and I accidently dumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" I heard that most beautiful voice I've EVER heard in my life. "Are you ok?" I heard it again **

**"Yeah I'm fine! Thanks!" I said as I was starting to walk away but I felt a warm hand around my wrist. I turned and saw the most beautiful green eyes I ever laid eyes on. we were standing there looking at eachother forgetting everyone else around us. That's when one of his friends snapped us out of it. "Guys! Class!" I heard a little bit deeper voice say towards us. I ganged back into reality and started blushing. "We'll I better go" I said really quitely but quiet enought for him to hear me. "What class?" He said sofylt enought I was almost a whisper. "History" I said looking away so I wouldn't get distracted by his eyes again.**

**"Oh well maybe I'll see you around?" He asked soudnly a little dissappointed but yet hopful I'd say Yes to see him around sometime. But Insted I just nodded my head and start walking toward History. I got there and couldn't stop thinking about his perfect green eyes and wram soft hands on my wrist. **

**"!" I heatrd the teacher call my last name I flashback into Earth and again and out of my fantisy world. "Yes?" I asked trying to sound as focuse as I could. "Did you hear what I just said?" My history teacher asked me. That's when I noticed everyone in the class was staring at me like I killed someone or something. "No sir" I said looking down and hiding my face. "I need to see you ater class" HE old me and contuined teaching. I stayed foucsedthis time so there was no re-run of that.**

***After class***

**As everyone else got up and left I stayed, steaed in my seat. Everyone else was gone and it was just me and my teacher. "Yes sir?" I asked getting impaincent. "You seemed very un-focused today in class, May I ask why?" He looked at me and was walking towards me. I stayed silent."Is it a boy? drama?" HNe asked me concerted **

**"No sir, I don't have friends so there will be no drama." I assured him "Boy?" He asked me sounding conifindt that was what was wrong. "I think so but i'veo nly seen the boy around here once and I don't even know his name ot what grade." I todltheteacher looking down and kinda laughing feeling stupid. "Well what do you know about this boy?" He asked me "Well nothing really but that he has the most beautiful green eyes ever." I told him looking away again. "What hallway you see him in?" My teacher was asking me like he knew EXCATLY who I was talking about. " The hallway where my locker is. I don't know what hallway." I told him confused. " Ahhthe new boy, Kendall. Him and hisfriend James, Carlos, and Logan all just moced here from Illinois 6 days ago." I grabbed onto the information as quickly as it was giving to me. "He's in my nexdt class, after lunch." My teacher told me as if it impacked my life. "Meet mer here after that class." He told me. **

**"Ok?" I said questionly like I didn't know what was going on. I said goobye and walked ot my locker. The bellrang. Time to get to class. I got into 6th period and was more focused because I acutally liked writing. I felt it let me express my feelings in a way that I never thought about. Essays, poems, ect. **

**THat class ended and I walked to the history room. I walked in to see the new kid and the teacher talking. "Sorry I didn't mean to inturrput I'll come back alter." I said abuot to tun around "Lizzy, come her" I heard my teachers vocie say. SO I wnet over there and stood next to the boy I once bumped into the hallway. "What?" I asked my teacher. "This is Kendall, Kendall this is Ciera." he intorduced us "Yeah so?" I asked like it ment anything, no one liked me. 'If this is your way of trying to set us I'm good because no one likes me all that much so see you later. Nice meeting you Kendall. I'll see you around school." I said and walked out the dorr ingorning my teacher's calls to m name. **

**I walked to P.E and we were playing volleyball. Great. THe game I need full attection on and don't have any intrest in today I todl my coach I didn't feel good and she let me sit out for the day. I sat on the blechers and watched everyone else play. I couldn't stop thinking about Kendall's eyes.**

**They've been on my mind this ENTIRE day and I bet after today I won't even see him again. Boy was I wrong! After school that day I went ot eh city park and was walking the track. I watched as little boys and girls played chasing games and swang on the swings, as grown ups watched their kids, sat on a beanch and was reading or was pushing theiir child on the swings. I saw birds flying high in the sky singnig their song and squrrials playing taggi n the trees. I looked over at the parking lot and I saw him. Kendall with his friends who I think are probley Jameslogan and="" carlos.=""/logan**

**They were just standing there against one of their cars talking. They kind alooks serouis. I couldn't look away. THat was til one of his friends saw me looking and looked at me. When he looked at me I quickly looked stragit ahead trying not to make it ovious that I was looking at them. I noticed that the tracked walked right pas them. I walked as slowly as I could so that I could advoid walking past them longer. **

** Review and Favorite! Tell me what you think! Should I do more?**


End file.
